


Prisoner of Love

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: Gabriel refuses to let the apocalypse happen once he realizes Sam is his soulmate. Even if that means kidnapping him and keeping him in chains. ABANDONED! Up for adoption!





	Prisoner of Love

**Author's Note:**

> By popular request I'm reposting this, but it's doubtful I'll ever do anything else with it, so if anyone wants to give it a stab feel free. All I ask is that you link it back here if you do by putting this work under the inspired by section. Beyond that, have fun :D

Gabriel was sitting there mopping the floor waiting for the hunters to arrive. He wanted to see what they were made of. When they walked in and the younger one…Lucifer’s vessel…smiled at him, it took all of his iron self-control not to react. How the hell could his soulmate be one of the vessels of the apocalypse? What was he going to do now? He made it through the encounter, with quite a bit of flirting, and only when they were gone did he allow his countenance to betray his thoughts. He slid down the wall until he was sitting and put his head in his hands. He knew his father would be pissed at him but he hadn’t thought he would be THAT pissed. Or that cruel. He snapped his fingers and finished up the rest of his ‘work’ that way, flying to his apartment at the same time and lost himself in thought for the remainder of the night. 

By morning he had come to a decision. If his father thought he would just stand aside and let his soulmate be destroyed he had another think coming. No, Gabriel was going to have his soulmate and save him in the process. Let him stick that up his craw. Gabriel spent the day scouting around, looking for the young hunter. He checked all the hunter hangouts. The bars, the libraries, the public records office, even the police station, but nothing. They must be staying in their motel room today for some reason. That was okay. He could draw them out. 

That night he snapped his fingers creating a spaceship to abduct the frat brat he had pegged for the next trick. They would at least need to check the scene. He parked himself nearby and waited for them to show up, at which time he ‘just happened’ to be walking to work and stopped to chat. A little more flirting and he asked the younger hunter to dinner, only to get a response that he’d probably be working late tonight. Gabriel tamped down his disappointment and took heart from the fact that Sam seemed to be sad about the fact too. Instead Gabriel wrote down his number and handed it to him with an, “I’m always up late so feel free to give me a call when you’re free.”

Sam took it and smiled at him, so he felt decent about his chances. Sam had called late that night and they had a nice, albeit short, chat, but declined the offer for a late drink, stating that he was exhausted and most likely leaving town in the morning. Gabriel couldn’t have that, so he played his next trick not long after they got off the phone. Little did he know, this last one was enough for them to catch on to him. Well, judging by the third hunter that arrived, for SOMEONE to catch onto him. The confrontation played much like his usual confrontations with hunters, except at the end of it, as they were high-tailing it out of town, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam appeared in his big house, chained to the wall. Like he was going to give up that easily. Ha!

He shifted the house into an alternate dimension before turning to the struggling hunter. “It won’t do any good, you know,” he told him apologetically. “The only way out of them is if I take them off.”

“Then take them off,” Sam snarled. 

“And have you trying to kill me or escape? I think not. Perhaps later if I can be assured that you won’t, I might do that. Are you comfortable though? Do you need anything? More pillows maybe?”

Sam goggled at him for a moment. He was apparently a prisoner. Why the hell would the trickster care if he was comfortable. He took a moment to take in his situation beyond the change of location and the chains and he found that he was in a comfortable bed, piled high with pillows and the chains were connected to the wall behind him. He had enough room to move his arms and legs a bit to shift around but not enough to even get out of the bed. “What the hell are you doing with me?” Sam asked worriedly. “Why am I here?” 

“See, the thing is…you’re my soulmate Sam. And it seems like everyone is trying to use you for their own ends and they will destroy you. Don’t worry, though. I won’t let that happen. I’ll keep you safe,” Gabriel assured him. 

Between the fact that he was chained to his bed and the claims that he was this monster’s soulmate, he hardly heard anything else as the panic started to wash over him and he renewed his struggles frantically. “Hey, now. It’s okay, Sam. You don’t have to be afraid of me. I won’t hurt you,” Gabriel promised. 

“What do you want with me?” Sam snapped. 

“I want you to be safe and happy with me,” Gabriel told him as though it should be obvious. 

“That’s never going to happen.”

“Never say never, Samshine. You will eventually. We were literally made for each other. In the meantime, I can still keep you safe.” Sam kept trying to sit up, hating how vulnerable laying down made him feel. “Oh. Sorry,” Gabriel said apologetically and snapped his fingers and the bed turned into a plush chair. “That better?” he asked. He just got a glare in response. “Do you want something to put your feet up on or would you prefer to sit like that?” Still no response. Gabriel sighed sadly and walked over, plopping himself down on Sam’s lap, arms around the hunter’s neck. “Oh, come on. Don’t be like this,” he purred, nuzzling his nose against the hunter’s cheek, but Sam jerked his head away. Gabriel gave another sad sigh and pressed a gentle kiss to Sam’s cheek and got up, seeing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere right now. 

Before he got far though, he heard the hunter call out, “My brother will find me you know. And this time he’ll make sure not to miss.”

Gabriel turned around with a smirk. “He might find you…if we were still on earth,” he said smugly and continued out of the room. He would be back later to try again. He knew that Sam would need to stew on that for a while. He would need to at least begin to accept the fact that escape was impossible before he would even think about opening himself up to the possibilities.

Sam watched the trickster go with a heavy heart. If he was telling the truth and they weren’t even on earth, then Dean would never have a way to find him. If these chains could only be removed by the trickster, then he was stuck until he decided to release him. Could he really play nice though? He was smart enough to know that any assassination attempt or escape attempt would have him right back in the chains if he failed. What if there really was no way out of this without the trickster’s mercy? How far would he have to go to get that mercy? He wasn’t ready to give up and play along just yet. He wasn’t giving in quite so easy, but the idea was in the back of his mind for if all else failed. 

The trickster came back in an hour or so later with a tray of food. Any hopes that he might loosen the chains enough to allow Sam to eat were dashed when he picked up the spoon to begin feeding him. His resolve nearly crumbled right there. Playing along would surely be more palatable than enduring such an indignity, but he steeled himself and turned away from the offered spoon. “You really think I’m stupid enough to eat something a trickster gives me?” he snapped. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle. “Normally, that would be a wise decision, but in this case…I have you completely at my mercy. What would I have to gain by doing something to your food that I couldn’t do without it?” he asked amusedly. “Besides…you have to eat sometime.”

“And if I don’t?” Sam asked narrowing his eyes at the little being. If a hunger strike was what it took to get him out of this then he would take it. 

“Then I can force you,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “I’d prefer not to have to do it that way, but I promised to take care of you and making sure you eat is part of that.” 

Sam just clamped his mouth shut and turned his head away and Gabriel sighed. It seemed that Sam was insisting on doing things the hard way. He snapped his fingers and took control of Sam’s head, forcing it to go through the motions of eating. 

Sam could feel his body moving without his consent. He could taste the food going in, feel himself chewing and swallowing, but it was like he wasn’t really the one doing it. It was horribly uncomfortable and more than a little terrifying. Despite knowing what was going on, the panic that his mind felt at his body moving without his permission was unable to be denied. He couldn’t help but struggle frantically against the chains as the trickster fed him. After a few bites, he felt his control return. “Now are you going to do it the easy way?” he asked hopefully. Sam, seeing no other choice in the matter, nodded and allowed the trickster to keep feeding him the rest of the meal. Now that he was able to consider the food, he had to admit that it was pretty good. 

Once he was done eating, Gabriel cleaned his face and hands with a damp rag and snapped his fingers, changing the chair back into a bed. He pulled the blankets up over Sam and pressed a kiss to his forehead, ignoring the glare and sat down at the piano on the other side of the room and began to play what could only be a lullaby. Sam had never heard anything like it and when the trickster began to sing, he didn’t even recognize the language. Despite his wishes to the contrary, he was soon lulled into sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You are Where I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072514) by [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)




End file.
